Scooby-Doo! Water and Wind, Through Time They Spin
by changingfavorite
Summary: Aftermovie #3-Scooby and the gang and my OC Chillers are taking a break from mysteries while exploring a peaceful river when they discover a dragon known as the Dragon of Water and Wind. With not one, but three monsters on the loose, their break is turned into an adventure and mystery! Cover image drawn by me (March 2011).
1. Chapter 1

**Scooby-Doo! Water and Wind, Through Time They Spin**

Chapter 1

 _This is the third Scooby-Doo and Chillers Aftermovie, a movie that takes place after the "Scooby-Doo and Chillers" series ends._

 _I thought of this movie in 2011, but very few parts were thought up then; almost everything is new._

* * *

A man and a woman were rowing their boat across a river when they heard a faint growling sound. "What was that?" the woman looked back.

The man looked back too, but didn't see anything unusual. "Probably just the wind," he said, and they both continued to row. A moment later, they heard the growling again, only louder. When they looked back, the man said, "It's not just the wind!" A huge blue and white dragon was flying toward their boat! The man and woman screamed as the dragon roared loudly.

The sun was shining brightly through the living room windows in the early afternoon. Daphne stood by the window, looking outside, while Fred sat on the grey couch in one corner, looking at a booklet. "After all the mysteries we've solved lately, I wish we could just have one mystery-free vacation," Daphne said.

"I have an idea," Fred said, "Look at this!"

Daphne came over to him and looked at the page he'd turned to. "That would be an interesting way to relax from solving mysteries," she said, "Let's tell the rest of the gang."

Chillers yawned lazily. She was resting on a table downstairs while Velma looked through some of her mystery books. "#1, 'The Mystery of the Haunted Castle'; #2, 'The Mystery of Freeze Mountain'; #3…" Velma was saying, "Chillers, do you see 'The Mystery of Alligator Swamp'?"

Chillers jumped up onto the top shelf of the bookcase and found the book. "Here you go!" she said. She pushed the book off the shelf with her nose and Velma caught it.

Fred and Daphne came into the room's entrance just then. "Velma! Chillers!" Fred said, "We have an idea we want to tell you about! We think it's going to be a smash!"

While Fred was saying the last sentence, Chillers jumped down from the shelf, accidentally knocking a book off of it. When she landed, the book landed on her back. "Oof…literally," she mumbled.

In the kitchen, Scooby and Shaggy were making sandwiches. They added more to the sandwiches until they touched the ceiling. "Now this is what I call food!" Shaggy said as Scooby and he sat at the table.

"Rou raid rit!" Scooby agreed.

Just then, Fred called out to them. "Shaggy! Scooby! We'd like to talk about our new idea!"

"If it involves live bait, like, count us out!" Shaggy said.

"Reah!" Scooby said.

"No monsters are involved, guys!" Daphne called out.

"Well…okay. We're coming!" Shaggy replied. Scooby and he quickly ate their sandwiches and then went to join the others in the living room.

A while later, the gang got out of the Mystery Machine and walked onto a dock. A sign hung on the edge of the dock that read, "Waterwind's Boats", and several boats were floating in the water. "Here we are, gang-Waterwind's Boats," Fred said, "Now all we need to do is get a boat, and we can start cruising and relaxing!"

"Like, what better way to relax than with food?" Shaggy said. Scooby and he held up two baskets of food they had brought.

"We can go on a new adventure!" Chillers said.

"I can see some beautiful scenery," Daphne said.

* * *

 _Chillers can talk in the Aftermovies because she falls into a chemical that makes her able to talk in the last episode of the series. Everyone (except Scooby and Shaggy) looks somewhat different in these movies. Chillers wears a blue bow on her right ear and a pink and white collar around her neck in them._


	2. Chapter 2

**Scooby-Doo! Water and Wind, Through Time They Spin**

Chapter 2  


* * *

"I'd like to get some photos of the local wildlife," Velma said, taking out a camera.

A tall man in a grey shirt came up to the gang. "Hello, and welcome to Waterwind's Boats!" he said, "I'm Mr. Waterwind. You looking to rent one of my boats?"

"Yep, that's exactly why we're here," Fred replied.

"Let's see…six visitors, including a dog and cat…"

"Rog? Rhere?" Scooby said.

"This boat should work for you," Mr. Waterwind showed them a large, tan boat, "It has enough space for all of you."

Velma noticed something peculiar about the boat right away-on each of its sides was a large keyhole on a gold square. "What are those keyholes for?" she asked.

"To tell the truth, I don't know," Mr. Waterwind answered, "I received this boat from a couple who told me the keyholes were for decoration. I've never been able to figure out if they have any purpose. Anyway, enjoy yourselves on the river."

Everyone got into the boat and Shaggy and Fred started rowing. "This is relaxing?" Shaggy said. Behind him, Scooby was eating food from one of the baskets. Velma took some pictures of birds living near the river. Daphne admired the tranquil environment and the way the water sparkled in the sunlight. Chillers watched a blue butterfly flutter by the boat and playfully batted at it with her paw. When the butterfly flew onto the boat, Chillers looked at it. It was then that she caught sight of something shiny on the floor of the boat.

Chillers jumped up onto the front of the boat with a gold crown on her head and stood on her hind legs. "I am Chillers, Queen of the Sea!"

"Chillers, where did you get that crown?" Daphne asked.

"Oh, I just found it on the floor," Chillers replied.

Velma looked at the crown. "This crown appears to be made of genuine gold and jewels," she said, "What was it doing on our boat? Hmm…"

Another boat rowed over to their boat. It looked similar, but without keyholes, and a man and woman were on it. "Hi there," the man said, "We're Mr. and Mrs. Rivios. Are you enjoying your visit?"

"We sure are," Fred said, "We came here to relax and enjoy the river."

"We did too," Mrs. Rivios said, "but it's hard to enjoy anything with that dragon flying around."

"Dragon?" Scooby and his friends said at once.

"Yeah," Mr. Rivios said, "There's a legend that says that the Dragon of Water and Wind-called the Dragon for short-guards this river and attacks anyone who trespasses. We saw him earlier and were lucky to escape! The Dragon has the powers of water and wind, so be very careful to stay away from him."

Mrs. Rivios suddenly looked back and said, "Oh! Look out!" Mr. Rivios looked back too, and then they both quickly rowed away.

* * *

 _The paragraph that starts with, "Everyone got into the boat" is where the Scooby-Doo theme song plays._


	3. Chapter 3

**Scooby-Doo! Water and Wind, Through Time They Spin**

Chapter 3  


* * *

When the gang looked back, they could see the Dragon flying in the sky. The left half of his body was blue and the right half was white. On his left side was a water drop shape and on his right side was a swirling wind design. The long, curving growth on his head resembled water on the left and wind on the right. His body was long and curving, and his legs were somewhat short. He had piercing golden eyes, and, despite his small wings, he glided easily through the sky.

"Everybody, duck!" Fred shouted. Everyone ducked. As the Dragon flew past, the wind blew and waves formed in the water. Then, all was calm again. When everyone looked back at the sky, the Dragon was flying away from them in the distance. "Gang, it looks like we have another mystery on our hands," Fred said.

Chillers jumped back onto the front of the boat. "Kings Scooby, Shaggy, and Fred, and queens Daphne and Velma-and myself-are we ready to begin this new mystery, this wonderfully watery adventure?!" She spoke with great enthusiasm.

For a moment no one said anything. Then Shaggy spoke. "Like, you lost me at the part where we're all kings and queens."

Velma walked up to Chillers and petted her head. "Sorry, Chillers, we can't all be kings and queens-it just wouldn't make sense. But you can continue to be a queen if you want." Chillers's sad expression brightened.

When Velma moved away from Chillers, Daphne said softly to her, "Should we really let her be a 'queen'? I mean, don't you think she's acting a bit silly?"

"Let her have her fun," Velma replied.

"Anyway, are we all ready to solve this mystery?" Chillers asked.

"Not me!" Shaggy said.

"Ror re reither!" Scooby said.

"Come on, you two," Fred said, "Don't you want to discover more about the Dragon of Water and Wind?"

"I'd rather discover the Dragon of Water _melons_!" Shaggy said.

"Ratermelons? Rum!" Scooby said.

Suddenly, a growling sound came from some woods by the river. "What was that?" Daphne said. Then two crocodiles emerged from the bushes, growling loudly. Everyone gasped.

"Jinkies! Those are crocodiles!" Velma exclaimed.

"Zoinks! And double zoinks!" Shaggy exclaimed. Then he saw the Dragon flying towards them again. "Like, triple zoinks!"

"Run!-I mean, row!" Fred shouted.

Shaggy and Fred quickly rowed the boat away, but soon saw some rocks ahead. They moved the boat side to side and avoided all the rocks, but there was more danger ahead. The Dragon flew by, and everyone ducked. The crocodiles jumped onto the boat, but Fred knocked them into the water with an oar. They swam after the boat but soon crashed into a rock. Scooby and Chillers laughed. Everyone enjoyed the ride again, until they saw the crocodiles chasing them again. They avoided rocks and tree branches as their boat was rowed away from the monsters, but then the Dragon flew in front of them. With nowhere else to go, they dove into the water. They swam underwater until they came to some land.

Gasping for air, the entire gang surfaced.

* * *

 _During the paragraph that starts with "Shaggy and Fred quickly rowed the boat away", a song I made up called "Out Into the Ocean" plays._


	4. Chapter 4

**Scooby-Doo! Water and Wind, Through Time They Spin**

Chapter 4  


* * *

They looked around and saw that the land in front of them was covered in tall plants, and a small house sat behind the vegetation. "I think we lost them," Fred said.

"And ourselves too," Daphne added as everyone climbed out of the water, "Where are we?"

"You're on my land, that's where," an older man came into view, "What are you doing here?"

"Sorry for trespassing, sir," Fred replied, "We were trying to escape from a dragon and two crocodiles."

The older man looked as if he didn't believe them. "I've lived by this river for years and I've never seen any dragons or crocodiles. Now, scram!" He went into his house and shut the door.

As the gang went through the woods, Fred said, "That man wasn't very friendly. I wonder if he could be behind this dragon problem?"

"Maybe," Chillers said, "but I can't imagine him flying around. The Dragon looked pretty realistic to me."

"The Dragon could be real," Velma said, "but I have a feeling the crocodiles are fake for four reasons. First, crocodiles aren't found in this area. Second, crocodiles walk on four legs-these ones walk on two legs! Third, I've never heard a crocodile growl, and fourth, I've never seen a crocodile move so quickly."

"We need to catch all three monsters to be sure, but how are we going to do that?" Fred wondered.

"Like, three monsters-triple the creepy! This place is too ghastly for me!" Shaggy said.

"Rand re roo," Scooby said, "Ra ragon…" He stretched his body and pretended to fly around like the Dragon, "rand rocodiles." He stood on his hind legs and growled. He showed sharp teeth like the crocodiles did, and the fur on his back stood out like their scales. "Roo reepy."

Soon everyone came to another part of the river. By the edge of the land they were on was their boat. Fred looked puzzled. "How did our boat get here? Wasn't it in the middle of the river the last time we saw it?"

"Do you think those crocodiles moved it?" Chillers asked. As if in response to her question, the two crocodiles suddenly popped up from inside the boat and growled.

"Run!" Fred shouted. Everyone ran, and the crocodiles gave chase. The chase went over fallen branches, under tree limbs, through bushes, and between trees.

Then, Chillers had an idea. "Don't worry, guys! Queen Chillers will stop those monsters!" She jumped up and shot a beam of ice at the crocodiles. They became encased in ice and stopped in their tracks, but soon broke out of the ice and ran away.

"Crocodiles are cold-blooded animals," Velma said, "They shouldn't have been able to recover from being frozen."

"That proves they're fake," Chillers said, "but who could be behind them-and why?"

"Let's get back to the boat," Fred suggested, "Maybe we'll find some clues on the river."

When everyone was back on the boat, Velma thought about what had happened recently. "This doesn't make sense," she said, "Why were the crocodile monsters on our boat, and why would they move it? It seems strange that they chase us but don't do any damage to our boat."


	5. Chapter 5

**Scooby-Doo! Water and Wind, Through Time They Spin**

Chapter 5  


* * *

Daphne noticed someone standing by the river. "Hey, isn't that Mr. Waterwind?" she said.

"What's he doing out here?" Chillers wondered.

"Mr. Waterwind!" Fred called out and waved. Mr. Waterwind looked back for a moment and then ran out of sight. "Well, that was odd," Fred said.

Before anyone else could say anything, the boat stopped. The crocodiles had grabbed the front of the boat! "What do these monsters want from us?" Daphne exclaimed.

Velma grabbed her camera and took a picture of the crocodiles. "Like, I don't think they want their picture taken!" Shaggy said.

"Just getting some photos for evidence," Velma said. Then everyone jumped onto the nearest land and ran.

As the gang ran, a long shape was seen in the sky. "The Dragon!" Daphne said. Velma took a picture of the Dragon, but wasn't watching where she was going and tripped over a rock. Her glasses fell off her face and onto the ground. The rest of the gang stopped and looked back. Velma put her glasses back on just in time to see the crocodiles come near her. Before anything else could happen, the Dragon flew behind Velma and roared. The crocodiles turned and ran. The Dragon roared again and flew off where they had gone. Everyone shielded themselves from the gust of wind that blew as the Dragon flew away.

Velma stood up as the rest of the gang came up to her. "Are you all right, Velma?" Chillers asked.

"I'm fine," Velma replied, "Did anyone notice how the crocodiles seemed to be afraid of the Dragon? They're definitely not working together."

"I think now would be a good time to split up and look for clues," Fred said, "Shaggy and Scooby, you search the edge of the land where our boat is. Velma and Chillers, you search the other edge. Daphne and I will look in these woods."

(Scooby and Shaggy)

Scooby and Shaggy glanced at the edge of the land. All they saw was plants. "Well, no clues here," Shaggy said, "What do you say we, like, pay our food baskets a visit?"

"Reah, reah!" Scooby said eagerly.

They both got in the boat and ate the food in one basket. Then they relaxed-until they heard growling. They sat still. "Scoob, tell me that was just your stomach growling," Shaggy said.

"Ruh-uh!" Scooby shook his head.

They both looked back and saw the Dragon in the air. They ducked. As the Dragon flew by, waves rose and the wind blew, rocking the boat. "Hang on, Scoob!" Shaggy yelled.

(Fred and Daphne)

Fred and Daphne looked around the woods. "I don't see any clues here," Daphne said, "unless you count trees and bushes as clues."

"Wait," Fred said, stopping suddenly, "Someone's coming!" Something was rustling nearby. Fred and Daphne hid behind a tree and saw Mr. Waterwind walk by. He was carrying a bag. "Mr. Waterwind again," Fred said softly.

"What could be in that bag he's carrying?" Daphne wondered. Just then, there was a growling sound close by.


	6. Chapter 6

**Scooby-Doo! Water and Wind, Through Time They Spin**

Chapter 6  


* * *

Fred and Daphne looked back and saw the crocodiles, and they ran.

(Velma and Chillers)

Velma and Chillers went toward the edge of the land. "Velma, can I keep being a queen after we solve the mystery?" Chillers asked.

"Of course, Chillers," Velma answered, "Just don't let it go to your head."

"I won't! The only thing I want to go to my head is this crown."

Velma laughed. "Okay, let's start looking for clues." Soon they came to the river. A boat floated in the river, and it looked familiar. "Isn't that the Rivioses' boat?" Velma said, "But where are they?"

"What's that?" Chillers held onto the edge of the boat and pointed at a package in the boat.

Velma tried to pick up the package. "Whatever it is, it's heavy-and well-wrapped too." Then they both heard a commotion coming from in the woods and ran to investigate.

Scooby, Shaggy, Velma, and Chillers ran to Fred. "Where's Daphne?" Velma asked.

"Over there!" Fred said, "Those crocodiles are after her!" Everyone could see Daphne running from the crocodiles in the distance. Suddenly, the Dragon flew in from behind her and put her on his back.

"Daphne!" Fred yelled. He was about to run over to help Daphne when Velma stopped him.

"Wait a minute, Fred," she said, "The Dragon isn't trying to harm Daphne…I think he's rescuing her!"

The crocodiles changed course and ran toward the gang. The Dragon flew down to them. "Hurry, on my back!" he said, "You'll be safe with me!" His voice was wise and surprisingly gentle.

Scooby, Shaggy, Fred, and Velma climbed onto the Dragon's back behind Daphne, and Velma helped Chillers onto the Dragon's back. Then the Dragon flew into the sky, leaving the crocodiles behind. "Wow!" everyone said at once. They felt as if they were flying, and it felt amazing. Chillers laughed with joy.

"Dragon of Water and Wind…so you're not trying to hurt us?" Velma asked the Dragon.

"No, I wouldn't do that," the Dragon replied, "I have only been trying to stop those evil crocodiles from doing their dastardly deeds. They have been searching for a treasure and chasing all who get in their way."

"We were told that you attack anyone who trespasses on this river, according to legend," Fred said.

"That is a lie," the Dragon said, "I guard this river and protect all who have good intentions. I only attack those who wish to harm the river or its inhabitants. The treasure those monsters seek is very important to the people of this area, and I will protect it."

The Dragon landed next to the gang's boat. They got off his back and into their boat, and he flew away. "So the Dragon was never trying to hurt us," Daphne said, "He's on our side!"

"But, like, the crocodiles are definitely not!" Shaggy said.

Chillers noticed that Velma seemed to be thinking about something. "This mystery is starting to make sense," Velma said, "but there's still one more thing we need to investigate. Chillers and I saw the Rivioses' boat in the river earlier, but there were no passengers in the boat-just a package. I think we should check it out."


	7. Chapter 7

**Scooby-Doo! Water and Wind, Through Time They Spin**

Chapter 7  


* * *

"That does sound suspicious," Daphne said, "Do you think the Rivioses could be behind this?"

"Maybe, but they're not our only suspects," Fred said, "We did see Mr. Waterwind walking around the woods with a strange package."

"And, like, what about that creepy guy who told us to scram?" Shaggy said, "He sure looked suspicious to me."

"Come on, let's look at that package Velma and Chillers found. Maybe it will give us some answers." As soon as Fred finished saying this, the crocodiles leapt at the boat from the land.

Everyone jumped back onto land, and the crocodiles followed. The chase went into the forest. When they came to two paths, Scooby, Shaggy, Fred, and Daphne went one way and Velma and Chillers went the other way. Velma and Chillers jumped back into the boat. When the crocodiles came near, Velma grabbed an oar, knocked them into the water, and used their heads to get back to land with Chillers. Scooby and Shaggy separated from Fred and Daphne and each group soon ran from one crocodile. Velma and Chillers were also separated. Chillers ran by Scooby and Shaggy. She jumped to avoid a rock, and when she did, her crown fell off. Velma came back to the boat to get her camera. Scooby and Shaggy collided with Fred and Daphne and then ran again. Chillers ran from the crocodiles, leapt over the bushes by the river, and shot ice in their direction. She crashed right into Velma, pushing her off the boat, and fell into the water with a SPLASH!

Both Velma and Chillers surfaced. Velma climbed into the boat. "Chillers, why did you push me into the water?" she said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Monsters!" Chillers said, swimming to the boat and climbing in.

"Monsters? Were those crocodiles after you again?"

"Like, m-m-monsters!" Shaggy yelled from the woods.

"R-r-ronsters!" Scooby shouted.

"Them too?!" Velma looked back at them while Chillers dried her fur.

Scooby and Shaggy jumped onto the boat, causing it to rock. Velma and Chillers tried to keep their balance. "They were scaly; they had sharp teeth; and they were HUGE!" Shaggy said.

"Reah, ruge!" Scooby said.

"No doubt the crocodile monsters," Velma said. Suddenly Fred and Daphne jumped onto the boat, making it rock again. "Hang on!" Velma said, and Scooby, Shaggy, Chillers, and she held onto the edge of the boat. "Well, at least we're all on board now," she sighed.

Then, the crocodiles jumped onto the boat. "Yikes!" Scooby and his friends exclaimed.

"But…I thought I froze those monsters!" Chillers said.

Daphne noticed that some of the bushes were covered in ice. "You missed!" she said.

"Then…RUN!" Chillers turned and ran.

After everyone was back on land, Chillers noticed that her crown was not on her head but in the hands of the crocodiles. "Those monsters have my crown!" she exclaimed, "Hi-yah!" With one swift move, she leapt into the air and kicked them away. The crown flew out of their hands and onto Scooby's head.

"Ri'm Ring Scooby! Ree hee hee!" he laughed. He took the crown off and placed it on Chillers's head.

* * *

 _A song plays during the paragraph that starts with "Everyone jumped back onto land"._


	8. Chapter 8

**Scooby-Doo! Water and Wind, Through Time They Spin**

Chapter 8  


* * *

Chillers smiled.

"Now let's check out the Rivioses' boat," Fred said.

When they came to where Velma and Chillers had found Mr. and Mrs. Rivios's boat, everything was the same as it had been. The boat floated in the river with no one inside. Fred lifted the package and examined it. "Whatever is inside this is hard, heavy, and somewhat long," he said. He looked at the others, who nodded. Then he carefully unwrapped the package, revealing a large gold key.

"It's a key," Daphne said, "and a big one! I wonder what it could be used for?"

Velma gasped. "Guys, I think this key might fit into the keyholes on our boat!"

Fred looked surprised. "You're right, Velma! Let's try it out!"

When they came back to their boat, everyone was excited to see what their new clue might unveil. Scooby and Shaggy helped Fred put the key into one of the keyholes. It was a perfect fit, and the square the keyhole was on turned with the key. They turned the boat around and turned the other keyhole. "They're not just for decoration!" Chillers exclaimed, "Those are real keyholes!" The boys then took off the top of the boat, revealing a secret compartment filled with an assortment of glittering gems and jewelry. Everyone gasped in awe.

"Jeepers, look at all that treasure," Daphne said.

"Like, it must be worth a fortune!" Shaggy said.

"I think I have this mystery just about solved," Velma said.

Suddenly, a thick glass case fell on Scooby and friends, trapping them. The crocodiles came out of hiding, one of them holding a device that controlled the case. "Heh heh…so you've caught on to our plan," the other one said.

"Like, talking animals? Now I've seen everything," Shaggy said.

"Oh, brother," Chillers muttered.

"They can talk because they're really people," Velma said, "and I know just which ones…Mr. and Mrs. Rivios!"

The crocodiles removed their masks and costumes, showing they really were the Rivioses. "Right…but how did you know?" Mr. Rivios said.

"It was simple, really," Velma replied, "Once the Dragon of Water and Wind told us his truth, everything came together. You lied about the legend of the Dragon and you-and the crocodiles-were the only ones we met who were chased by the Dragon. When I first saw the keyholes on our boat, I knew they were real and there must be a key for them. When we found the key in your boat, I remembered Mr. Waterwind saying he received our boat from a couple, and I knew it had to be you."

Mr. Rivios smirked. "She's right," he said, "We stole the River's Treasure from the local museum and built a boat to hide it. We made it so its secret compartment could only be opened by a key we held on to. We gave it to Mr. Waterwind for safekeeping and were going to sell the treasure when he left for the night. What we didn't count on was him renting the boat to you and that dragon chasing us everywhere."

"We hoped to scare you away with the Dragon legend," Mrs. Rivios said, "When that didn't work, we disguised ourselves as crocodile monsters to keep you away from our treasure-including the crown on that cat's head, which was a piece we accidentally left behind."


	9. Chapter 9

**Scooby-Doo! Water and Wind, Through Time They Spin**

Chapter 9  


* * *

"So that's why you took my crown!" Chillers said angrily, "Oh, it's not really mine, is it?"

"No, and none of this treasure will be anyone's but ours!" Mr. Rivios said, "Sorry, but we can't have you getting us into trouble." He pushed a button on his device and water began pouring into the case from a pipe attached to its lid.

"I'm starting to feel like a fish in an aquarium!" Chillers said as the water rose.

"Zoinks! They're trying to drown us!" Shaggy exclaimed. Everyone tried to break out of the case, but it was no use.

A piercing roar echoed through the air. The Dragon flew quickly to the case and broke it open with one swipe of his claws. Mr. and Mrs. Rivios ran to the boat, but the Dragon grabbed the boat with his teeth and flew into the sky with Scooby and friends on his back. He landed at the dock where Mr. Waterwind was standing as the sun was setting. The man looked shocked. "I-it can't be…the Dragon of Water and Wind?! Mr. and Mrs. Rivios, what are you doing in that boat? And what's that in the boat?"

After everything was explained and the Rivioses were in prison, Mr. Waterwind shook his head. "I can't believe I was helping those thieves steal this treasure," he said, "Thank you for solving this mystery. I'll make sure this treasure goes back where it belongs."

"You're welcome, Mr. Waterwind," Fred said, "By the way, what were you doing in the woods earlier?"

Mr. Waterwind took out a package and opened it. He showed them a painting of a beautiful river. "I'm secretly a painter," he explained, "I was just looking for some inspiration."

"Wow…it's beautiful!" everyone said.

Chillers went over to the boat and put her crown with the rest of the treasure. "Being a queen was nice, but I think I'm ready to be myself again." She smiled.

When the gang was ready to go home, the Dragon said, "You have done well, my friends. Thanks to you, the River's Treasure will go back to its rightful place, and this river will be peaceful again. Farewell!" He flew into the sky, and the gang waved. Then they went back to the Mystery Machine.

"Ready to go, gang?" Fred asked. Everyone agreed. Then, Velma snapped a photo of her five friends as they all completed yet another memorable adventure and mystery.

* * *

 _I do not own Scooby, Shaggy, Fred, Daphne, or Velma. I do own Chillers, the Dragon of Water and Wind, Mr. Waterwind, and Mr. and Mrs. Rivios. I hope you liked this movie! :)_

 _Aftermovie #3 Complete!_


End file.
